


Underroot

by BoneMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Undertale, Brotherly Love, Graphic Violence, Humiliation, Mind Control, NSFW maybe, Papyrus - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Sans - Freeform, Torture, Undertale Alternate Universe, evil flowey, silly papyrus, skelebros, torture then fluff, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneMouse/pseuds/BoneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own Undertale AU<br/>After Chara, Flowey kills every human that fell into the underground and uses their souls to grow larger and stronger. His roots spread through out the underground, unknown to the monsters that dwell there. Without human souls the plan to remove the barrier seems to be at a stand still, some have lost hope and form rebel groups who believe King Asgore has giving up. After a riot in the capital Papyrus and Sans are sent to Snowdin one of the safer places to be in the underground only to attract the attention of a bored, sadistic and unfeeling Flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dump

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fandom I have found myself really getting into and first time I ever wrote a fanfic. Not really a writer of any kind but I always enjoyed writing so figured why not, right? I figure making an AU of my own I can play with would be best so I don't have to worry about being canon or pissing someone off from writing about their creation. I try and edit my work but spelling and grammar have always been weak points of mine, please forgive any mistakes I missed. In this AU Papyrus has a random silly sence of humor and Sans still likes puns but is more serious.  
> -add tags so I go  
> First Chapter is a bit slow as I have to set up some background story...blah.

Sans was rummaged through the piles of garbage that had falling down from the human world, looking for anything useful for their new home in Snowdin. They had brought the small amount of possessions they owned from the City but their new home was much bigger and had lots of space to be filled.

They had only lived in Snowdin for a short time but Sans found it preferable to the city, which at the moment was a dangerous place to be. He glanced over at Papyrus, who was sifting through trash with his metal skeletal arm. He had trained so hard to be a member of the royal guard and only one week after being accepted (mostly due to the need for more guards, as the rebels and protesters were getting more violent) a riot had broken out. Papyrus was called out to help get the City back under control. Many guards, rebels and innocent citizens were dusted that day. Thank god Papyrus wasn’t one of them but he had lost his arm in a fight with a large Crocodile like monster. The bastard had bit down on Papyrus's arm while he was distracted fighting another monster, ripping it out of the socket and the sleeve of his long brown coat (the only thing Pap had that belonged to his father) with it. The jaws of the Crocodile monster crushed the arm to dust making it impossible for any attempt at re-attaching it.

Thankfully, being a member of the Royal Guard had benefits, Papyrus got a medal for his bravery and the King had the royal scientist Alphys (ever since Gaster, their father has disappeared) make a robotic skeletal arm. Papyrus used his magic to move the joints and gears of the new arm but without the sensation of touch it took him a while to get the hang of it. Many a glass and plate were victims of the metal appendage. Undyne, the captain of the guard must have felt responsible for what happened because after the riot she re-posted Papyrus to Snowdin claiming there where rumours of a gang outpost hidden in the forest outside the small town. Whether or not that was true sans didn’t care, Snowdin was quiet and a much safer place for his brother.

Sans admiring his brother, watched Papyrus now pickup even small objects with his new arm, man he really had gotten the hang of it. Gasters old brown coat was still missing the sleeve but Papyrus still wore it. His black armour chest plate gleamed underneath, with the Royal insignia and his rank etched into it in red. For pants he wore tight worn out blue jeans, double belted, the belts crossing each other at the buckle to form an “X”. He had large brown boots that went up almost to his knees. Of course he couldn’t forget the long red scarf Sans had giving him as a kid. Papyrus had used it as a cape to pretend he was a super hero, he had such a vivid imagination. Man his brother was so cool.

Looking down at his own attire he suddenly felt under dressed. A plain white t-shirt and back shorts with white lines on the side. Maybe it was time for a new look. After all, Snowdin could be very cold, even for a skeleton. He glanced around in hopes of seeing anything resembling clothing. Bingo a pile of old human clothes just to the left. He sifted through it...too big...ugly...girl stuff...wait. He pulled a black hoodie from the pile. It had a white spade on the front. Heh fitting, sans loved and was very good with playing cards, while Papyrus had his imagination (and the red scarf) growing up, Sans had his deck of cards. The hoodie looked small enough. He pulled it on, as his fingers reached the ends of the sleeves he felt small holes cut into the fabric for his thumbs to slip through, what a neat idea. It fit perfect, but he still needed the Great Papyrus's seal of approval.

“hey paps, what ya think? for wearing i mean.”

Papyrus looked his brother up and down with squinted eye sockets.

“LOOKING GOOD THERE, ACE.” he said with a wink and pointing a finger from his metal hand like a gun at Sans.

Heh “Ace” he kinda liked that.

Placing his hands into the pockets of his new hoodie he felt a small box inside. He pulled it out, a carton of cigarettes, please...please, he shook it gently and heard a slight rattle of something inside. Opening it he found three cigarettes still inside. YES! Monster cigarettes were good, but human ones were way better. He would save these babies for rainy day, well two of them for a rainy day.

Plucking one out he put it between his teeth and with a snap of his fingers he used fire magic to light it. He inhaled deeply savouring every second, then let the smoke drift out threw his nasal openings, eye sockets and the gap in his smile from his missing front tooth. He had lost the incisor when he and Papyrus were young. Gaster had a bad day at the lab and like he always did on those bad days came home drunk and angry. Sans would hide Papyrus and take anything their father would dish out himself, better him then Pap. Even before Gaster disappeared he wasn’t much of a father, Sans raise his younger brother pretty much himself, it was the one thing he felt proud of.

“HEY SANS! LOOK AT ME!!” He turned to see Papyrus had found large googly eyes and places them over his eye sockets and was moving his head around to make them jiggle.

“NYEH HEH HEH, I'M A HUMAN, I HAVE EYEBALLS IN MY FACE!” Papyrus had always been silly but more so laity. He thinks Papyrus could sense he hadn’t been feeling like him self. As much has he had been trying to hide this, and his brother was trying to cheer him up.

“oh my stars pap, you look ridiculous!” he said laughing, Papyrus let the fake eyes fall to the ground gave a smile that his silliness had made Sans laugh and went back to digging for potential furniture.

A gleam cough Sans eye and he looked to the edge of the dump where water and garbage fell in to a “bottomless pit” or so they say. With a closer look Sans saw it was a Golden star pendant on a silver chain. Papyrus would love that. Like most monsters the two brothers had a fascination with stars, mostly due to the fact that being trapped underground no one had ever seen real stars, save maybe king Asgore and maybe a hand full of other very old individuals.

He made his way the edge, the pile of garbage the Pendant lay on was close to falling into the pit and being lost forever. Sans quickly snatch it up, he started turning to get Papyrus attention when he felt the garbage he had been standing on suddenly fall away. He tyred to catch his balance but it was too late and toppled over the edge.

“OH GOD, SANSSSSS!!” he herd Paps voice fade as he fell into the darkness, he was about to find out just how bottomless this pit was.

 


	2. Howdy

 

*oof*  
Sans felt him self hit a solid service. The bottom? He slowly opened his eyes, pitch black. His left eye lite up with his ice blue magic, adding enough light to survey his surroundings. He was laying on a large green...vine?...root? Did plants grow down here? It had sharp thorns, big enough to impale his whole body. Luckily he hadn't landed on one of those. Looking around, as best he could in the darkness he could see other similar roots, criss-crossing each other in the depths of the pit, whatever type of plant or tree this was it must be huge. Could it span the whole underground?

A pain in his ribs cause him to stop and check out his condition, after all he had just fallen...who knows how far. One of his ribs had a small crack in it and he must have twisted his foot cause his talus was very sore. Fuck, at some point in the fall he had lost his cigarette, but at least he was still holding the pendent in his hand. Now how was he going to get....

“Howdy!” A high pitch voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked around till he came face to..face? With a large yellow flower, that indeed had a face in the middle of the bud between the peddles. It was looking at him with a far too big grin, it made Sans feel very uneasy.

“I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower.”

“umm..hey i'm”

“Sans the skeleton, oh yes, I know who you are. You and your little brother Papyrus.” the way he said brother, sent chills up Sans spine.

The talking flower eyed him and as it's face moved around his body, he saw the roots behind the flower moved in a snake like motion. So this was all apart of this weird plants body. Creepy.

“heh, ok well any chance you could a lift me back up to the dump? my bro is probably worried.”

“hmm...a new toy perhaps? I have been bored for soooo long.Yes maybe its time I treat myself.” Was the flower even listening to him?

“hey bud-dy, you with me, here? Can ya get me back up or not?” the face in the flower finally resumed eye contact. A tongue slipping out and licking it's lips in a hungry fashion. More creepy.

“Oh my little smiley trashbag, you and I are going to have SO. MUCH. FUN. I'm going to think up a few game for us to play and I'll come get you when I'm ready. Until then you just run along with your...brother” His voice had suddenly had a dark echo behind it and somehow his face twisted into something even more disturbing. Thin rope like vines shot out from behind Flowey and started to cruel over Sans bones.

“ugh, fuck are you doing?...ah” the vines gripped tight, almost to the point of snapping the bones, the pain was so intense he felt we would pass out any second when suddenly...  
He squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness, he was back in the dump. He took a deep breath, smoke? the cigarette he had lost was in his mouth. His ribs and ankle no longer hurt either. Was what just happened all in his head? It seemed real...

“SANS DONT GET SO CLOSE TO THE EDGE, YOU MIGHT FALL IN!” heh no shit Paps, he thought.

  
They gathered the treasures that they had collected from the human garbage and made their way be to their Snowdin home. Sans was quiet the whole time, still trying to piece together the experience he just had. They placed their new items in a pile in the middle of the living room floor and started going threw them and deciding where each item should go.

“LOOK SANS I'M GOING TO HANG THIS IN MY ROOM, ISNT IT COOL?” Papyrus held up a black flag with two bones crisscrossed each other behind a skull that looked surprisingly like him. A pirate flag, Sans only new what it was because it had been mentioned in one of the royal scientists animes. The flag was notoriously used for outlaws but he couldn’t bring him self to tell that to Pap, after all the flag did kinda scream Papyrus.

“so cool bro” he let out a small sigh, it was hard to force enthusiasm right not, his strange experience at the dump still weighed heavy on his mind.

“Sans..is everything alright? You were very quiet on the way home..even for you.” Papyrus spoke in his low serious tone he used when he was worried.

“i'm ok pap, just tired, really don't worry about me.” Papyrus eyed him closely, he knew Sans wasn't just tired but wasn’t sure if he should let it go or press the issue further.

“oh i forgot i found something for you.” This should change the subject, he hoped. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the start pendent.

“i say this and thought it would go well with your, ya know battle body..heh.” Battle body being the term Pap like to use for the clothes he wore while on guard duty.

“WOWIE! SANS, FOR ME? I LOVE IT!” Back to his normal loud voice, witch Sans very much preferred, he took the pendent and let it hang below the tattered red scarf from his childhood, both gifts from his dear brother now around his neck.

“OH THAT'S RIGHT I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO SANS.” Papyrus didn't need to give him anything just being his brother was the best gift he could ever imagine. Still, was nice he had thought of him. Sans eye him curiously, as he pulled out his gift....a rock.

“THIS IS FOR YOU...TO KEEP...NYEH HEH...MAKE SURE YOU KEEP HIM FED THOUGH, AND IF HE MAKES A MESS IN THE HOUSE IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO CLEAN IT UP.”

“heh..thanks bro i always wanted a pet.” he gave Pap the biggest smile he could muster and went in for a hug, now what do rocks eat?


	3. Let the Games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this gets very violent.

 

Sans sat on the edge of his brothers bed holding the worn child's book he would read to his brother, not every night but whenever they had felt the need to spend a little more time together before the days end, or if Papyrus was feeling too energetic to get to sleep. They both knew they had out grown this years ago but it had become a tradition and neither cared to give it up. As Sans finished the story and closed the cover, he looked over to find his brother fast asleep, Pap never could make it to the end. He placed the book on the neatly organised book shelf and turned off the light as he left for his room.

Sans room was already a mess, despite only living here for a shot time, it was just how he preferred it. He curled up on the mattress laying on the floor and threw his blanket over himself. They had never manage to find a bed frame in the garbage for him but he was in no rush, this arrangement was fine with him as long as Pap was comfortable. It had been a long, confusing day and it didn't take long from him to fall asleep.

Sans found himself standing in the huge ornament hall that led to the thrown room for the king. Tall marble pillars and beautiful arching stain glass windows adorned the passage on each side. Sans recolonized this place, he had been here once when his brother was giving the medal after the riot. It was a lot darker then he remembered but how did he even get here?

“CEASE AND DESIST THESE ACTIONS CITIZEN OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE FORCE!”

That was Paps voice! He turned around to see his brother in his battle body suspended in the air, green throned vines wrapped around him. Next to the armoured skeleton, staring at Sans was the creepy as fuck smiling flower from the dump.

“put him the fuck down...now.” No longer caring how or why he was in the hallway, his only concern now was for his brother, knowing this Flowey guy had a few screws loose to be sure. He had hoped the freak flowers existences was all in his head.

“Remember what I said before? Well let's play a game trashbag!”

“DON'T WORRY SANS, I HAVE THIS UNDERCONTROL, RELEASE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEFORE I.....HMMF” Vines wrapped around Papyrus's jaw cutting him off.

“That's better, you sure do like to to talk don't you. Now as I was saying..”

Sans summoned several bones and flung them at the plants face, all hit their target but did no damage at all. Papyrus struggled in vain in his confines, whimpering in frustration and concern for older but shorter brother.

“...really Trashbag? don't waste your strength, your going to need it for our game.”

“please just, put him down, i...i'll play your game just leave him alone ok?”

“Oh I know you will play my game, you wont have a choice, now if your done embarrassing yourself, I can explain the rules.”

Sans and Papyrus exchanged a look of worry for each other before Flowey starting his explanations.

“It's very simple, even a bonehead like you can understand.” He had stretched himself down closer to Sans face as he spoke.

“Simply reach your brother, touch him and I'll let him go.”

“that's it?” Sans asked dubiously.

“That's it....Except I will be breaking his bones, one by one starting with the little phalanges of his itty bitty toes.” To make his point the flower use his vines to remove Papyrus's boots and socks revealing bare bones of his feet. A slender tendril wrapping around one of his toes in preparation. The tall skeleton renewed his struggle in his bonds, panic taking over.

“The longer you take the more bones will break.”

“fucking shit....what is fucking wrong with you?!”he looked over to his panic stricken brother.

“it's ok paps, its ok, i'm not going to let him hurt ya.” Sans eye lights were pin pricks, he was sweating and shacking, he was a mess not use to intense situations, well not ones like this.

He wasn’t that far from Papyrus, he could probably teleport to him in less then a second, if Flowey the bastard does dare to break a single bone on his brother, he was in for a bad time.

“Ready trashbag? Three...two............two and a half.....” Sans gave him an indignant look.

“...one go!”

Sans teleported right in front of his brother, reached out but just before contact, Papyrus, the vines, Flowey...and the hallway its self flew away from him.

*crack*

The first of Paps bones broke, he let out a howl of pain, the vines around his mouth being removed so his brother could hear every painful cry.

“pap fuck!” Sans ran arms out stretched toward his brother, some how the flower was making the hallway stretch its self out continuously. Walls, pillars and windows adding to the new length. It was matching Sans speed keeping his brother just a few feet ahead of him.

*crack*

“GRAHHH SANSSS!!!” Sans pushed himself harder trying to gain on his trapped brother.

*crash*

Some of the windows smashed open as huge roots and vines shot through and toward Sans. _Crack_ The vines trying to trip or grab him and the roots shot through walls and floor threatening to crush him if he didn't dodge them fast enough. _Snap_ Lucky Sans was very fast and had no trouble evading the pants traps but it was slowing him down. _Pop_ he summoned a blaster to try and destroy a root in his way, it cost a lot of magic and to his dismay had zero effect.

*crack..snap*

“NYAHHHH!” Both the fibula and tibia on Papryus's right leg fractured from the pressure of the vines. His faded jeans staining with red marrow as it oozed from the broken bones. His left leg wasn’t fairing much better as the vines slid up his pants and tightened around both lower bones.

*Crack*

“AH!!..STOP..PL..PLEASE!”

*snap*

“hold on pap!” Sans teleported again trying to reach his suffering brother, still Flowey pulls him away just out of reach. _Crack_ Sans stumbled on a low vine distracted by desperation, a huge root almost crushed him. _Snap_ He was able to dodge it at the last second. _Pop_ He was drenched in sweat, exhausted, his body hurt and begged him to stop but there was no way he would give up on Papyrus.

*Crunch*

“ENAHHH...AH..ah...stop..pl..” The sadistic plant had reached his pelvis, weaving its way through the structure and putting immense strain on both side, his hip had collapsed in on it's self. The only thing holding Papyrus's lower half to the rest of his body was the thorny vines that had broken the bones, still wrapped around the fractured appendages, winding their way up to their next target. Red marrow oozed and pooled below him as well as chunks of dislodged bone. His HP was getting low and he no longer had the strength to cry out, only managing whimpers as the plant continued on, moving to his only real arm.

*crack*

Sans no longer wasted breath calling to his brother, focusing on reaching Papyrus before it was too late, he brother wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

 _*_ Snap _*_

The arm now a broken mess the plants tendrils snaked around the armour plate covering Papryus's chest. The vines constricted crushing the armour like a tin can. Sickening popping along with the sound of bending metal were heard as the ribs, vertebra and all other bones in his upper torso were destroyed. His metal arm dislodged from the shoulder socket fell to the floor, landing with a clang among the marrow and bone shards. Papyrus opened his jaw wide in a silent scream, not able to conjure any sound to express his torment. In response a tendril wrapped around his lower jaw ripping it off and snapping it in half, dropping both halves and dislodged teeth to the mess below.

The sight rocked Sans body, his brother now having fractions of health left and falling by the seconds. This can't be happening, not to his brother, not to his Papyrus, it just can't be real. Please not him, any monster but him. The hallway seemed to slow and the roots seem to cease their attacks, he hadn’t the magic left to teleport but kept up his pace best he could.

Flowey's vines coiled around the wrecked skeletons skull, weaving in and out of his eye sockets and nostrils.

“You lose trashbag!” he caved Papryus's skull in with a loud crunch echoing threw the hall. The binds removed them self from the shatter remnants of the once great skeleton, letting them fall, as they did the broken bits of Papyrus started to become dust. Flowey had stopped stretching the hall, allowing Sans to get to his brother just in time have the dust fall around him.

“no no no..no..please no, god...please.” Sans knelt by his deceased brother, body trembling, huge tears falling from his eye sockets. In front of him lay the dust covered parts of Papyrus's battle body, torn, stained, in the case of the chest plate almost unrecognizable, his brothers metal arm and of course the red scarf and star pendent both of which he picked up and cradled to his face.

“no, not pap, not my pap....please...please not my pap...bro, god why...pap” too caught up in his grief to even notice anything else around him, the sinister laughter of Flowey went unheard. 

“Better luck next time trahsbag.”

Sans opened his eyes not remembering closing them to see all white, wait that was his ceiling in his bedroom. Had he blacked out and been brought home by someone? What about Flowey did he kill anyone else? Did they bring Paps dust?

“SANS YOU BETTER GET UP IF YOU WANT ANY BREAKFAST BEFORE WORK!”

Papyrus?!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap, Crackle, Pop, Poor Papyrus...I'm terrible!


	4. Hot sauce and pickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bros needed some recovery time after all that fun. So here some fluff before the next storm.

Sans teleported out of his room and saw Papyrus staring up at him from downstairs, he teleported again right in front of his brother and wrapped him arms around him more in a death grip then a hug.

“oh god..papyrus your alive!..how?” Sans was sobbing loud and uncontrollably.

“What?...shhh Of course I'm alive Sans, everything is alright, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” seeing his brother in such a state Papyrus used a softer tone when talking.

“he killed you....that bastard killed you...i saw you die, and i was running...i tried to get to you..and oh god i'm so sorry..i wasn’t fast enough, i'm so sorry.”

“No one killed me Sans, I'm right here, everything’s fine, you just had a nightmare ok? And a pretty bad one it would seem.” It hadn’t felt like a nightmare, not like a nightmare at all but what else could it be, Pap was right here still in his death grip of a hug, alive, not dust.

“i guess..so.” He slowly let go of the taller skeleton, letting his fingers linger slightly so he could reassure himself that, yes it was Papyrus standing in front of him.

“Sans I'm sorry, I can see this has really upset you, I would stay home today to make sure you are alright but it would look very bad of me to take a day off so soon in my new posting. Will you be ok?” Still speaking in his soft tone for his rattled brother.

“no...it's fine pap, i'm fine. Heh, just bad dream right? I'll feel better after i eat, and i'll head to work to.”

“You don't have to work today if your not up to it.”

“nah i'm fine bro, see” Sans but on a big grin and looked up at his brother.

“ALRIGHT THEN, BUT DON'T PUSH YOUR SELF, I'LL MAKE US SOMETHING NICE FOR DINNER TONIGHT. NOW I MUST BE ON MY WAY. NYEH!” back to his normal voice Papyrus patted his older siblings head and headed out the front door, looking back with a slight glimmer of worry.

“SEE YOU LATER BROTHER!”

“bye paps.” His heart sank now that his brother was out sight. That was no bad dream, it felt real, as real as the incident at the dump. Could it be hallucinations? Maybe he was sick, or going crazy or something. Sans thought maybe he could visit the royal scientist and talk about what was happening, but then thought better of it, she was far too busy with all the monsters that had lost hope and fallen down. No, whatever is happening to him he would have to deal with it alone. Keep smiling, don't let Papyrus see you worry, he has been through enough already, he doesn’t need this.

Sans didn't feel hungry right now so he left with out eating. He teleported to his hotdog/hotcat stand. It was a small gig and it was more undercover surveillance to keep a look out for thugs, at least according to Papyrus. Sans really didn't think there was a gang hiding in Snowdin, but selling hotdogs allowed him to help pay rent so he had no complaints.

I wasn't a very fun morning, business was slow and he was having a hard time relaxing after his... “nightmare”. It was lunch time now and he was finally starting to feel the effects of missing breakfast. He decided he would go to Grillbys, he had been there a few times now and really liked the guy, he was quiet kinda kept to himself witch Sans appreciated, he also had a warm personality, heh.

Walking into Grillbys was like stepping out of blizzard and walking into a desert, the fire monster, with his red flame that flickered green at the tips kept the place pretty hot. Sans had once seen a young fire monster in Hotlands that was made up of all green flame, he wanted to ask if Grillby and her were related but thought it might be offensive to think all fire monster knew each other. That being said, he and Pap were the only skeletons he knew of in the underground if someone ask if he knew Papyrus he wouldn't be offended at all. Sans took a seat in front of the bar.

“hey there Grillbs, still got some of that hot sauce I had last time?” Sans use to drink hot sauce a lot, some how condiments made skeletons tipsy like alcohol, it didn't seem to have this affect on other monsters though. He had giving up hot sauce after becoming desensitised to the spice and thought he never find one spicy enough for him again. Out of curiosity he had tried this fire monster home made brand and let's just say fire monster, they know a thing or two about heat. Grillby placed a bottle on the counter, it was decorated with flames and had Grillbys face on it.

“thanks bud, go ahead and put this on my tab, don't worry i'll pay it at the end of the week.” He sipped away at the hot condiment and hoped it would ease his nerves, he just wanted to zone out and forget all the crazy shit that had been happening.

The door to the establishment swung open and heavy boots stomped on the wooden floor. Sans knew who it was with out having to look, at any other time he would be happy to see his brother but right now he didn't know if he could pretend to be ok. Deep breath, big grin.

“GREETINGS GRILLBY ,THE USUAL PLEASE, HELLO BROTHER!” He sat down next to Sans.

“you already have a usual bro?”

“SURE DO!” Grillby placed a jar of pickles in front of Papyrus, using his metal hand as a utensil he impaled one of the pickles and brought it out of the jar. Sanitary right? He bit off the tip then held it to his mouth like a cigar and wiggled his boney brow at Sans.

“heh your so weird bro.” did that sounds happy enough?

“NYEH HEH...WAIT SANS IS THAT HOT SAUCE?...REALLY BROTHER, ITS NOON.”

“i'm not having that much relax, at least i'm not the one trying to smoke a pickle, what is with you and those?”

“PICKLES ARE DELICIOUS BROTHER, THEY ARE GOOD ON THEIR OWN AND ON ANYTHING...WAIT! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE GOOD WITH PICKLES ON IT?”

“what bro?”

“PIZZA!!”

“no,bro pickles don't go on pizza.” Sans was not the biggest fan of pickles but he did like pizza, he hoped his brother wouldn’t ruin pizza for him.

“YOU DON'T KNOW THAT TILL YOU TRY IT, OH! THATS WHAT I WILL MAKE TONIGHT!”

“uh sure, but i heard there was a pickle shortage, better hurry and go to the store to buy some before they are all gone.” That should get him to go, Sans felt bad about lying but he really needed some time to just mope about.

“REALLY?! I MUST BE OFF THEN.” He placed change on the counter and rushed out the door. Sans sighed and laid his head on the counter, despite what he said to Papyrus he ended up drinking the whole bottle of hot sauce and falling asleep at the bar for 2 hours. When he awoke he gave Grillby an apologetic glance and stumbled back to his post to finished his shift, luckily only 2 monsters stopped by didn't seem to notice he was tipsy. By the time his shift was over he had sobered up a bit. He headed home, Papyrus would be home by now to, happy face Sans, don't show your still up set.

“bro, i'm home.”

“nyeh heh heh...” A white blanket wiggling and giggling a lot like Papyrus was in the middle of the living room floor.

“gee, i wonder where pap is.” He walked over to the obvious trap, this wasn't the first time Pap had tried to hide in a ridiculous way, the guy was good a lot of things, but being stealthy wasn't one of them.

“nye heh heh..”

“oh where, oh where could my brother be? He certainly not under this giggling blanket that's for sure.”

“NYEH!” Papyrus leaped on Sans wrapping him in the blanket and squeezing him in a hug.

“heh...caught me bro, good job, can i ask you something, how long were you under there?”

“WELL I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU WHERE COMEING HOME, SO LET'S SEE...IT'S BEEN...FORTY FIVE MINUTES.”

“you were under there for forty five minutes?”

“YES...OH MY PIZZA!” Papyrus ran to the kitchen and opened up the oven.

“OH GOOD IT'S NOT BURNT, COME EAT SANS.” Sans looked down at the meal, Pap did put pickles on the pizza, well he may as well try it. He took a bite, yep it was disgusting just like he thought, oh well now Papyrus will know pickles don't go well on pizza and he wont have to eat it again.

“MMM I KNEW IT WOULD BE GOOD, SEE SANS PICKLES GO GOOD ON EVERYTHIG.”

Crap.

“SANS WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR ARM?” Sans looked down to see a green rope wrapping around his arm, no not a rope, a vine. Shit no, not again. Sans tried to pull away but the tendril was added by more wrapping around his neck vertebra.

“SANS!” Papyrus jumped up and ran to his brother side. The vines invaded his skull through eye sockets, nostrils and mouth. Sans felt like the tendrils were entering his mind, invading his thoughts. He heard that familiar terrible voice echoing in his head.

“Let's play a game, Trashbag.” Then everything went dark.

 


	5. Back from the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter has graphic violence, torture and mentions of child abuse. If you survived chapter 3 you should be ok. 
> 
> So sorry this took me so long, my sister was visiting and I didn't have much free time.

 

Papyrus tried in vain to remove the green vines wrapping around his brother, he could see behind the vines that had slipped into Sans eye sockets, there were no glowing pupils and the expression on his face looked blank, no fear, no distress.

“SANS! ARE YOU OK? DON'T WORRY I'LL GET...WHATEVER THIS IS, OFF YOU.”

Silence.

“SANS, PLEASE TALK TO ME, LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL WITH ME.”

Sans flung his arms up and grabbed a hold of Papyrus. Papyrus suddenly felt like the world was slipping away, he remembered this feeling from his childhood but it had been a long time since Sans had teleported with him.

When the world felt stable again Papyrus looked around to see where Sans had brought them. They were in a room, it was mostly too dark to see but the area around them was lit with a single over hanging light bulb. Looking at the decor he guessed they were in some sort of Doctors office or laboratory. There was a table near by with many medical looking instruments and there was a larger table that looked to have restraints. Papyrus shivered to think what kinda of doctor would have to restrain their patients.

“SANS, WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?....SANS?”

Sans turned from his brother and walked over to a chair nearby, he sat down and starting binding his own limbs with the restraints that were fixated to the chair, why was everything in this room so unsettling. When Sans had bound all but one arm the green vines that were wrapped around him moved to bind the free limb before leaving his body. His eye lights reappeared and he blinked in confusion.

“where am i?...pap...what? why am i tied up?” 

“I WAS JUST ASKING YOU THE SAME THING BROTHER, YOU...TIED YOUR SELF UP JUST NOW, I THINK THAT GREEN STUFF THAT WAS ON YOU TOOK CONTROL OF YOU SOME HOW AND BROUGHT US HERE.”

“the green stuff?....took control?...oh shit!...paps get me out of this chair now!..shit shit shit.”

“OF CORUSE BROTHER, HOLD ON.” As Papyrus took a step toward the chair, tendrils shot out from the darkness and wrapped around his arms.

“WHA...?!” The surprised skeleton was pulled back and laid on the table that had the restraints, more of the green tendrils appeared and started removing his clothing.

“WAIT STOP! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?”

“oh god, not again, please please not again, hold on pap.” Sans tried to get himself free, focusing his magic on the binds holding him to the chair but the magic fizzled, he couldn't even summon the smallest of attacks. Papyrus was now bare and the vines went to work binding him to the table. The naked skeleton was struggling profusely and when the vines bound the metal arm, it manage to tear it's self free. The vines took hold of the metal limb and ripped from it's socket with a loud pop.

“GRAH!”

Through the darkness the yellow floral face of Flowey appeared.

“Welcome back to the fun, are we all excited to play another game?” 

“WHO EVER YOU ARE, YOU HAVE COMMITTED SEVERAL INFRACTION OF THE LAW, MIND CONTROL WITH OUT CONSENT, KIDNAPPING, REMOVING A GUARDS PROSTHETIC...AND UNIFORM!” A vine snapped his jaw shut.

“Ok, looks like I'm going to have to do that every time, I'll remember that for our next game.”

“please let him go, please please, i can't...not again, you have me, let him go.” Sans was in tears remembering the last “game” and seeing his brother die, the screams, feeling his dust in his hands. With what has taken place so far it doesn't seem like this will be any different.

“Oh but trashbag, don't you see, he is the prize. If you win, your brother lives, if you lose, well you lost last time, you know what happens.” The words made Papyrus stare at the flower in horror and confusion, last time?

“Besides he wouldn't wanna miss meeting tonight’s gust! That's right, this time I have a little helper, a blast from your past trashbag. So take a look at who I found wandering around in nothingness.” Stepping into view, the two skeletons recognised Doctor W.D. Gaster, their father. He was in a long black lab coat and just like Sans had been, was encompassed by the green thorny vines of Flowey. Sans assumed that meant he was under Floweys control though he wouldn't have felt any better if he wasn't. The vines around Papyrus's jaw were removed allowing him to speak.

“F-FATHER?.........FATHER! I..WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. OH FATHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

“ _Oh my little disappointments, Master and I have a lot planed for you tonight._ ”

He called the flower master? or was Flowey talking for him at this point? It didn't matter, all of this should be impossible, the fact that Sans was now looking at his father, the father who had been missing for so long there was no doubt he was dead, made him think he was just going crazy, that is may just be all in his head.

“....DISAPPOINTMENTS? NO FATHER, I'M A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND SANS, HE...TOOK CARE OF BOTH OF US AFTER YOU WERE GONE.”

“ _Yes, the one armed Royal guard of Snowdin, losing your arm after only one week for joining the guard, you were never guard material, they only let you join because they were desperate. Then they had to send you to Snowdin just to get you out of their way, to get rid of you and your weakness._ ”

“..b-but” Papyrus voice was barely a whisper, tears filling his eye sockets at the words, was his father right? Did Undyne send him to Snowdin to get rid of him?

“ _and look at you now, restrained to a table, helpless, naked in front of your father and brother, sobbing like a child, a shameful, pathetic display especially for a Guard.”_ The helpless skeleton averted his gaze, the shock of seeing his father had made him forget the predicament he and Sans were in, and that he couldn't do anything to help them, he defiantly didn't feel like a member of the Royal guard right now.

“shut up, just shut the fuck up or i'll... ” Sans was quaking with rage, how dare he say those things after how hard Pap had worked, after leaving them to fend for them selves when they were just kids.

“ _Or you will what? You're no better off then he is at this moment, now are you. Besides it's all your fault, you should have raised him better, you were the smart one, you should have known better, done better. I really should have destroyed you two with the rest of my research_.”

“..wha?” Sans didn't understand what he meant, was he saying he had wanted to murder his two sons? And what research, the core? This must have been some trick of Floweys or if this is some manic hallucination who knows what his mind would come up with.

“Well, now that we are all caught up, I going to interrupt this family reunion so I can explain the rules of tonight's game.” Flowey, his twisted face slithering around the room, giving all three skeletons a large hungry grin, stopping when he reached Sans.

“Listening Sans? The rules are simple just like last time. Daddy here is going to give you some much needed dental work, all you have to do is be a good boy and stay quiet, but one peep, one groan, any sound of pain and Daddy will go to work on little brother.” Sans just stared, letting the words sink in, trying to reason with himself, he would just have to bare the pain and not make a noise till whatever his father...no not father, Gaster was going to do was done. Then what? Would the flower let them go, would the games stop? Still not sure this really was all happening.

“Go ahead Doctor, do your stuff.”

“ _Yes master_ ” Gaster walked over to the the table that held the medical equipment and glanced over his options. He grabbed his choice and started to walk back to Sans, the small skeleton looking to his hand to see him holding something that looked like pliers.

“WAIT, FATHER WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM? FATHER?” Gaster ignored the table bound skeleton, kneeling down in front of the chair Sans was in, meeting him at eye level.

“ _I took one of you teeth before, how about I take a few more, now open your mouth or I skip you and move on to your brother._ ” Sans tried to hide his fear but his bones rattled as his whole body shook, he hated it, showing how afraid of his father he was, he felt like he was a kid again waiting to get hit. But just like when he was a kid he would bare this, for his brother. He opened his mouth.

The pliers moved up latching onto the remaining central incisor next to the gap of it's missing partner. Sans felt the pressure on the tooth and braced himself for the pain about to come. Gaster hesitated purposely, cause Sans to start sweating and breathing quickly. The pliers twisted and wiggled to loosen the tooth. Electric intense pain shot up Sans skull, even the smallest movements caused agony. Phalanges dug into the arm rest of the chair, tears fell down his face, drool filled his mouth and dripped out down his chin and soaked the front of his hoodie. The pliers were pulled down and the tooth came out with a wet sounding pop.

“ _One.”_

The tooth was released fell to the floor, the sound it made echoed in the dark laboratory. Sans had managed to not make a sound, now he just had to do that, let's see minus the one lost during childhood and this one, 30 more times. Shit.

The pliers came back up going for the lateral incisor on the other side of the gap. Twist. White hot pain filled his mind. Don't cry out, don't cry out. A few tears and some drool landed on Gaster arm has he manoeuvred to further loosen the throbbing tooth.

“ _You always were such a cry baby Sans, sobbing for hours after I was done with you, even the times I went easy on you, so weak._ ”

Pop.

“ _Two._ ”

“STOP IT PLEASE, STOP HURTING HIM, IT'S US FATHER, IT'S YOUR SANS, YOUR PAPPY, REMEMBER?”

“Oh, forgive me Doctor, that must be distracting, I keep forgetting to muzzle this noisy pest.” Flowey return the vine to Papyrus jaw.

“Now, continue.”

“ _Yes master_.” This time the pliers latch a hold of the pointed canine, the root of this tooth was deeper in Sans jaw and when Gaster gave his first twist he thought his whole skull would crack in half. He tried to think of something else anything else but the pain was so strong it demanded attention. When the tooth finally came out the sharp hot pain turn into a dull agony that almost felt it encompassed his entire body.

“ _Three._ ”

Sans world started to go hazy, but the dazed state didn't do anything for the pain, each tooth pulled was an agonising nightmare.

Bicuspid.

“ _Four_.”

Premolar.

“ _Five_.”

molar, _crack._

“ah!” While twisting the first molar the tooth had snapped in half, the sudden shot of greater pain caused a involuntary reaction, a noise.

“Wow trashbag, only after five teeth? You mustn’t love your brother as much as I thought. Whelp, you lose! Get to work Doc.”

“ _Yes master_.”

“nah..n-nah, fu-ack...” Talking was difficult and painful. He used he tongue to feel around the large area of now missing teeth before trying again.

“d-don't you fucking dare!” Gaster glided over to the table of instruments, he placed down the pliers and picked up an electric bone saw with a circular blade. He turned it on to test it's power, the buzzing sounds made both brothers flinch.

“no, stay away from him!” Sans again tried to access his magic but was unsuccessful.

Gaster pulled a lever that was under the table Papyrus was on and push down on one end. The table tilted and was left slanted, the only thing keeping the naked skeleton from sliding off was the restraints around his arm, legs and neck. The rattling from his bones filled the room. Papyrus was terrified, he felt helpless, vulnerable, he had never been so scared in his entire life. The tendril around his jaw moved away but he found for once in his life he couldn't think of much to say.

“.......f-father....don't” Was all he managed.

“ _This is uneven, let me fix it._ ” He grabbed hold of Papyrus's remaining arm with one hand, the other holding the saw was brought up and placed the blade high up on the humerus.

Buzzz.

“NYAHHHH!!!” The vibrations and pain went through Papyrus's body as the blade slowly made it's way through the bone. Smoke and bone dust puffed out around the blade as it spun. As it hit the marrow red gore squirted out and splattered the Doctor and his victim.

“nooooooo!” Sans struggled, his own pain forgotten, he didn't want to see his brother die again. Why had he made the noise? Why couldn’t he have kept quiet? Why was he so weak?

The arm came loose, Gaster undid it's bounds and it fell to the floor. 

“ _I don't think he found that very humerus, do you_?” He glanced over at Sans, who just glared at him with as much hate as he could muster in his facial expression, before returning to his work.

“ _now the bottom doesn’t match the top, we can't have that._ ” He place the blade on the left femur where the ball joint meets the pelvis and turned the saw on.

“FAHHH!” Cutting through the femur took longer then the humerus, Papyrus's cries where deafening but as his HP fell they turned into sobs and whimpers. Once through, Gaster released the leg and let it join the arm on the floor.

“ _One left or should I say right.”_ He chuckled at himself as manoeuvred to the right leg, the place the saw in the same position as the last leg and started it up.

“nyeeh.....gah”

Once the last limb was severed Papyrus body dropped down, now only being held to the table by the belt around his neck. Even though he had no wind pipe the feeling was suffocating all the same. Gaster undid the neck restraint and the poor skeleton fell to the floor. The limbless torso wriggled and squirmed helplessly on the tiles, the strange sight would have been unnerving to most but Gaster and Flowey found it amusing while Sans gaped in horror at the sight of his brothers terrible suffering.

Gaster picked up the flailing dismembered monster by the middle of his spine and carried him like a duffle bag over to his brother, marrow leaking from the stumps leave a red trail behind them. He manoeuvred Papyrus so he was face to face with Sans.

“ _You were sad you didn't get to say anything to him before he died last time, so this time say what you please, but make it fast he doesn't have long_.” Sans looked into his brothers eyes, they were hazy and unfocused, he was out of it, losing his fight to stay together. He probably wouldn’t hear a word but Sans talked anyway.

“pap, i'm so sorry, i'm so so so sorry pap.”

“...i-it's..ok..S-Sans...n-not..not your fault......love you....brother.” Dust fell on Sans lap.

“pap! please don't go!...please..i...love you to!”

“See you next time trashbag!”

“IS IT REALLY THAT BAD SANS?” Sans eyes focused he was at the kitchen table, terrible taste in his mouth....pickles. Sitting across from him was Papyrus looking at him quizzically. Swallowing the foul tasting pizza, he explored his mouth with his tongue, only one missing tooth. He leaped from his chair and tackled his brother. Holding on to him for dear life.

“you're ok, you're ok, you're ok, please don't go, i love you pap, i love you to, im sorry, so sorry..” he was sobbing again and hyperventilating, repeating his apologies.

“..Sans.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No fontcest in this story because I know its not everyone's thing but feel free to read it as such. I might write some fontcest with these two at a later date.


End file.
